


Unexpected

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Oliver invites Thea and her mystery Boyfriend over for dinner.





	Unexpected

"Stop pouting. You're the one who invited them to dinner. This is on you."  
Felicity darted around William, handing him 5 plates with matching silverware on the dining table.

"That's before I knew they were together." Oliver called back from the kitchen.  
  
"How did you not know?" William jumped into the conversation, looking back at Oliver. "She talks about this guy all the time."

Felicity held back her laughter, replacing it with heavy sarcasm. "He still believes Thea is 6 and thinks boys are gross."

"Cute. You get no dinner."Oliver placed a bowl of salad on the center of the table, Felicity looked into the kitchen, multiple pots and pans smoking up the stove.  
"What are you making?" She turned back to face Oliver, "Aside from a mess I have to clean later."

"It's a surprise."

 

William looked between the both of them, "The table is set. Can I play my game now?"

"Homework?" Oliver crossed his arms.

"Done."

"Go."

William walked off to the other end of the loft where he and Felicity had set up his game system earlier.

"Someone is acting 'Dad like'." Felicity stated, heading towards the kitchen, Oliver not far behind her.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

She nodded, opening a lid to one of the pots on the stove, letting out a puff of smoke.

Oliver took the lid and put it back where she got it.  
  
"Do you not understand the word 'Surprise'?"

 

"I understand it. I just don't like it." Felicity cleared her glasses of the fog. "We have to get ready, Thea's gonna be here soon."

"And the boyfriend.."

"This is your sister. You love her, you want her happy."

"She won't even tell me his name."

"Maybe because she's afraid you're gonna go all 'grr' on him."

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

Felicity pulled back an imaginary bow, aiming at Oliver's leg.

 

"I'm not gonna shoot him."

"You shot Roy."

 

Oliver went silent.

 

"Best behavior."

"Yes ma'am."

 

The next 20 minutes consisted of the three getting the rest of the loft fixed for company.  
Felicity and Curtis had turned the place upside down for their business but with Oliver and William moving couches and Felicity moving idea boards  
the living space was clear in no time.

Just as the food timer went off there was a knock on the door.  
Oliver turned the stove burners off and met Felicity at the door.

"Best. Behavior." She whispered, he nodded, reaching for the door handle.  
The door opened and they were met with Thea.  
Only Thea.

Oliver looked confused, yet slightly relieved.  
Though he had hoped Thea hadn't seen that part.  
She had.

"He's parking the car." Thea said, giving Felicity and hug and walking into the loft.

"I didn't say anything." Oliver followed behind her.  
"All over your face, bro." She messed up William's hair before turning back to Oliver.

"You're a terrible liar, and have a bad poker face."

  
"Package deal." Felicity laughed, sitting next to William on the couch to watch him play his game.  
Thea gave Oliver a hug, "Please be nice."  
"No promises."

"Oliver!" Felicity whipped her head back,  
"Fine. I'll be nice."

 

"Who is this guy anyway?" Felicity asked.  
Thea turned away from both of them.  
"Girl?" Oliver suggested, offering a way out if she chose to accept it.

"Guy." She replied.  
"His name is guy? That's redi-"  
"His name isn't guy."

"Then what is his name?" Felicity stood up and walked to the other side of the couch, stopping when she was beside Oliver.  
"Uh.."

"Speedy."

Then there was a knock.  
Felicity looked at Oliver before he made his way to the door.  
Felicity stood beside Thea, both of them watching Oliver.

  
"How bad?"

"Not...really bad?" She didn't sound certain.

They both walked to the door as it swung open.

"Rene?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was random and completely brought on by the surprising amount of Wild Queen shippers in the fandom, whether or not they knew they shipped it or not before the other day.


End file.
